Analgesia: Without Pain
by Akanechi
Summary: Meg, Amy, and a new member have kept the team alive. They seem to live peaceful lives, but Meg is hiding her true feelings. What happens when a mysterious figure appears? Friend or foe? RAPT is gone, but what is this new organization? [MegxJo] [?x?]
1. A Job

This is my first fanfic for Bakuretsu Tenshi and my first fanfic in a VERY long time. I decided to make a new fresh account to start fanfic-ing again. I just recently watched Bakuretsu Tenshi, and it ended so… unexpectedly that I decided to continue on the story. I can't wait for the Infinity (OVA) to be subbed, even though it's a prequel, but I'm hoping their release something that explains the aftermath because in the Infinity DVDs, it has a music video to Loosey with things that have yet to happen. Hopefully, this just means they WILL continue and end it clearly.

I have no idea how long this will be… I just know it'll have more than a few chapters. Haha. Please review and if I have anything that needs to be worked on, or you might like to see, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm still but a novice.

And now… for the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bakuretsu Tenshi and Gonzo and all that crap, but sadly, I do not. Anything I write that relates to Bakuretsu Tenshi like the characters, plots, etc, belong to them. If I make up any characters or fictional situations, those belong to me. Must I really do this? Everyone else does, but if I'm posting on I wonder if people can't already guess if they read what is.

Also, Meg will be dressed the way she is in that Bakuretsu Tenshi Infinity Intro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter One: A Job

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's raining. It's nighttime, just a little past midnight. The streets are empty and only a few places are still open, but a café is still has its lights on.

Only a few people are still at the café, a woman and two men. Each are sitting at their own tables outside, shielded from the rain by umbrellas. Their postures make them seem like only strangers. One of the men is reading a newspaper, and the woman is reading a book while sipping a cup of coffee. The other man is wearing a suit and seems to be waiting for someone.

A black car pulls up and parks outside. A hooded man walks out into the rain and walks towards the waiting man and sits next to him.

"You're late," the impatient man whispers to the new man. "Our deal was at a quarter past twelve, yet you are ten minutes late!"

"Calm down. At least I showed. Don't you want what you came for?" the hooded man replied while pulling his hood down and revealing his face. His eyebrow, tongue, and ears were pierced. He had short hair gelled straight up.

"Show them to me."

The hooded man pulls out a small vial. "And my money?"

The man pulls out a briefcase and opens it slightly to reveal a large amount of cash. The hooded man chuckles.

"Your demand for my goods is quite amazing. You are an evil bastard. Taking my drugs and torturing your captives with it? You are a part of a sick yakuza."

The man in the suit smiles. "I do what my boss tells me to, and my boss would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How is it that a neo-opium dealer like you can survive without the effects of the drug? And where do you get your supply?"

The hooded man chuckles. "You want to know the secret?" He chuckles some more. "I have never tested any of these drugs because I'm not dumb. One drop would start the addiction and my life would be ruined. I wouldn't be able to conduct the business I do. And how do I get these? I make them. I am a chemical engineer, graduated top in my class. I test them on animals and those desperate for a hit."

"So you call us sick for torturing our prisoners with opium, giving it to them once and forcing them to beg and give up their secrets for more. What do you call yourself?"

"A genius using his art to survive. Sure I could work in real industries, but what satisfaction would I gain when my work is only monopolized by big wealthy companies and I get no credit? On the streets, my service is open to the public and I set the market, not anyone above me. I am my own boss." He chuckles.

"I see. I will be sure to tell my boss. I am surprised to see that you are not what I expected, but I am sorry to say. My boss is tired of your raising prices for less and less of the drug. We've wasted so much money on so little, no matter how effective it is. We would like to keep our money, and erase any relations we have had with you."

The man sitting at the other table reading the newspaper had a gun with its laser sight pointed at the drug dealer's head. The woman seemed to not notice and drinks the rest of her coffee and resumed reading.

"Oh? So you want to dispose of me now, eh? I'm afraid my existence cannot be wiped so easily. I am after all, a genius."

The man in the suit laughs. "A genius in hell."

The man with the gun begins to pull the trigger.

The hooded man responds, "In hell indeed…"

A gunshot is fired, and the man with the gun falls over with a hole in his forehead.

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to show up alone?" the drug dealer spoke.

A man stepped out of the black car with a glock pointed at the man in the suit.

"What the hell?" the man in the suit cried out before a bullet penetrated his skin and skull and through his brain, and then passing through his skull and skin once again.

The drug dealer put his hands behind his head and looked disappointed. "Pft! They were bringing in good money for me. Now I'll have to live off of desperate addicts again."

"Sun. Yufan Sun. Street name Big Atama. Born and raised in China. Came to Japan to study chemical engineering at the age of seventeen and graduated at nineteen. Is currently a neo-opium maker and dealer. Current known location is Tokyo. Wanted for a hundred thousand," the woman suddenly said.

She stood up and faced the two men. She had red hair and blue eyes and very nice figure with some extravagant breasts.

"My, my, what a pretty girl. You shouldn't be here all alone, but I'll take you home with me and protect you," Yufan spoke hungrily.

The man with the gun smiled and approached the girl. "Come with us and you'll be safe."

The girl smirked and bolted toward the man. She kicked him in his stomach, forcing him to bend over. She then turned and did a spinning hook kick to his head, knocking him into a nearby table. He laid there unconscious.

"Dammit! Who the hell are you?" Yufan cried.

"Just a bounty hunter."

He shoved his hand into his hood and pulled out two vials and threw them at the girl's feet. She jumped backwards right before the vials hit the ground. They exploded sending tables and chairs flying and obliterating the concrete. Yufan picked up his opium and cash and ran into the car and started it. He slammed on the gas pedal and sped off down the street.

"Damn. What the hell is that babe doing hunting for criminals?" Yufan sighed. "At least I'm clear no-"

A bullet pierced the roof and into his right shoulder. His arm jerked, forcing the car towards the curb and into a pole. The air bags burst open and flew into his face.

He groans. "What the hell?" The side window shattered as two hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the windows and onto the street, dumping him down on his wounded shoulder. He let out a loud shriek of pain has but quickly quieted down has he felt the barrel of a Desert Eagle on the side of his head.

"What the fuck? You're the bitch from Hell!"

"No. I'm not from Hell. I just loved an angel from Hell." She slammed the butt of the gun into his head knocking him out. The rain washed the blood off the street. Her clothes were soaked and her long beautiful hair was drenched.

She pulled out her phone and speed dialed a number.

"Amy, bring the trailer. I got him." She closed the phone and put it back into her coat, but brought a pill bottle out.

Meg popped a pill into her mouth and placed the bottle back into her coat– the bottle that read "Oxycotin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! So my first chapter. Kind of short but I felt it needed to end here. And if you didn't know, Oxycotin is a prescription pain killer.

Please review! More WILL come! This gives nothing really except the fact that Meg is a totally badass now. So what's been happening?

By the way, the first two chapters will be more of an introduction and explaining what's been going on with the team, excluding Sei and Jo of course, but Chapter Three is going to be a lot more interesting!


	2. The New Team

Chapter twooooooooo! Ready Steady Go!

Note There is a new character part of the team that I personally made up. He is no way to be copied by ANYONE! He is my personal creation that I use in nearly all of my writings. Thank you.

Oh and pardon the typos/grammatical/spelling mistakes. I didn't get anyone to read over. Thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Two: The New Team

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!

Amy slammed down her cup of soda.

"I'm tired of soda and instant ramen! There's no way eating it three days straight is good for our health!" she cried. "Go cook up something, Xeal!"

"I would if the stove, fridge, or the trailer wasn't broken! Only the microwave seems to be the only one alive here!" Xeal replied.

"Well go take us out!"

"I have no salary here!"

Xeal sighed.

It was about two years ago spring when Xeal was recruited. At the age of twenty, he was an M.D. and specialized in neurology. His origin of birth is unknown but was raised in many countries throughout Europe. His ethnicity is a mixture of Chinese, Vietnamese, and Japanese according to the blood tests done on him. He was very fit, not bulky, but cut. He had short black hair with long bangs and usually wore a maroon dress shirt with some black slacks. Since he can remember, he was raised by a neurosurgeon, but since it wasn't his true father, Xeal never really bonded with his foster father and hoped to travel the world to find out his past. At the age of nineteen, he fully graduated and left his father and the city of Rome.

He decided to venture to his three blood countries firs: China, Vietnam, and Japan. He decided to stop by Japan because they seemed to be the most advance and peaceful of the three. Southeast Asia was in chaos after it was united under one authoritarian government and blood is constantly being spilled between the different groups (Cambodia, Vietnam, Laos, etc) and conflict between the people and the government. China was engaged in its own revolution as it was rising to become a superpower in economics as the rural areas were being diminished as cities grew and grew. The rural Chinese has caused some rebellion against the seizing of their lands for technological development, and China is in danger of a possible civil war. Japan was the only place to go.

Xeal was merely strolling around Tokyo sight-seeing when he abducted by a group of henchmen for some chemical engineer. The henchmen beat Xeal around until he was barely able to move and talk, and then they asked him for a favor. They wanted him to work with their boss in making neo-opium, a new form of the classical opium. This new form was beginning to revolution drugs into a new era. They gave him two options, accept the offer or refuse and be injected with a lethal amount of opium causing death a few hours later after suffering the side effects.

Before he could decide, gunshots were heard, and he saw a flash of red hair before passing out. He awoke in a trailer with Meg and Amy staring at him. This is when he was recruited.

He was recruited for four reasons. First, he was a target of Yufan Sun, a person who the team was hunting down for bounty (their meeting with Xeal actually came by chance, and while he was sleeping, Amy did research on him). Second, he was a prodigy in the field of medicine and would prove useful to the team when Meg was hurt because she couldn't heal nor endure as much as the person she replaced. Thirdly, Xeal was a very skilled martial artist. At a young age, his father enrolled him in many martial art classes: Tae Kwon Do, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Battojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and the list goes on and on. This was extremely helpful in training Meg, even though it's been a total of four years since she took lead of the team, her first two years were extremely shaky as she only trained in using her twin Desert Eagles and other firearms. In close combat, she usually lacked the agility and ability to defend for herself let alone be offense. With Xeal's training, Meg's skill has increased tremendously the past two years. The fourth reason for his recruitment is that he knows how to decently cook. Kyohei had left a few months after the "incident." Sei's grandfather decided to help pay for Kyohei's study abroad and to pay for the early expenses of the team. Meg and Amy decided not to leech off the old man of their former leader and no longer accepted his payments of gratitude.

Xeal agreed to join their team of bounty hunting as payment of debt for saving his life. Amy also agreed to help search the wide vast world of technology to search for his past, but after four years, nothing has come up.

The door burst open.

"I'm home!" cried Meg as she walked into the door with a bunch of shopping bags. "I went shopping a bit after we got our reward money!"

"Meg! Yay! Money! Let's go out to eat and also let's get our trailer fixed along with everything in it," Amy cheered. Meg grabbed a handful of money and handed to Amy.

"Let's how much we have... hmm…" Amy counted the money up and a face of utter loathing appeared on her face. "WE HAVE FOUR THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO DOLLARS AND THIRTY-NINE CENTS?" she cried.

Meg cringed. "About that, the reward money was actually ten thousand, I misread it. They didn't need him that badly. And also, since I put a bullet into him, after the medical costs to fix up the bleeding and stuff, it turned out to be only five-thousand. Heh…"

Amy lunged at Meg, but Xeal grabbed her before she reached Meg.

"Wait! At least I bought some more ammo for us!"

"Us?! You're the only one who likes to use guns here!"

"Well…"

"Girls girls girls!" Xeal cried. "Let's call Leo and give him four thousand to fix up the trailer and everything in it, while we spend the rest on a night out with dinner, groceries, and shopping and what not?"

"Yeah! Xeal that's a great idea!" Meg smiled.

Amy glared at her. Meg pulled out her cell phone and walked outside to make the call. Xeal stared at Amy.

Amy was soon to be fifteen years old in a week. She's going through that phase of independency and trying to find herself. Amazingly, she's held strong since Sei's and Jo's departure. She's still the nerdy little computer freak except now, she's matured a lot and keeps behavior in check. Meg, she has been fine too. It's like the "incident" was no big deal to them. Meg just took on the position of Jo, and Amy is trying to be able to one lead the team just as Sei did.

"Okay!" Meg walked in the door. "Leo said he'll come tomorrow and get over to his place. It will take a few days so Leo said we can stay at his place until the trailer is all nice and new. Let's head out now!"

"Yay! Good food!" Xeal and Amy gave each other a high-five.

They grabbed their things and walked out of the trailer, locked it behind them and started heading towards the heavy shopping and entertainment part of the Tokyo. Leo would come pick them up later and drive them to his place.

In the distance, a figure in the shadow lowered a pair of binoculars from its eyes and stared at the peaceful team. It then faded into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there goes Chapter two! I hope you guys like my newly created character, Xeal. I made the name up when I first started writing my own short stories and such as a kid.

So what do we know now? It's 4 years after the "incident" Amy is now fifteen, Meg is now twenty, and Xeal is twenty-two. From Wikipedia, I got that Amy's age during the series was eleven, and Meg's was fifteen. I thought fifteen was kind of young so I decided to change it to sixteen. Which makes Jo (if still alive) to be twenty-one, and Sei (if still alive) to be twenty-three. Ages once again taken from Wikipedia.

Please review and thanks for reading!

Plotline is going to start developing after this! D


	3. Checkmate

Hey! Another update! I would like to say thanks to TheNameIsJo, who after reading one of her stories, convinced me to write Bakuretsu Tenshi fanfiction.

Hope you guys like it so far. Please review and thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Three: Checkmate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" Meg and Xeal cried.

Amy smiled. A small, round, disfigured strawberry cake lay on the table. It had a single burning candle and "Amy" poorly drawn on it.

It was Amy's fifteenth birthday. She's grown both physically and mentally. Her spirit is as strong as ever, yet at this precious age, she could sometime waiver and fall. Physically, she's taller, and looks mature. She no longer looks like a cute little kid, but approaching closer to a woman. Maybe in a year or so her breasts might look like Sei's. comment: random, but I HAD to put it in

"Xeal… your cake is so ugly! I thought you were a cook!" Amy teased.

"Hey! Don't be so mean. I'm not a professional, and it's the taste, the inner beauty, that counts right?"

"Inner beauty?" Meg laughed.

"I wish Kyohei the Awesome Pattisier was still here," said Amy.

Xeal stuck his tongue at Amy.

"Hey!" Meg interrupted. "Why don't you just make a wish and blow out the candle."

"Okay!" She stared at the burning candle for a moment thinking about her wish.

_This will be the fourth time that I will be wishing the same wish, but it wouldn't hurt to try again._

She took a deep breath.

_Please let __Sei__ and Jo come back._

And she blew out her candle.

"Open my gift first!" Meg cried. She handed Amy a small pink envelope.

Amy opened it and found a card and letter. She read the letter aloud.

"Dear Amy. As an older sister, I want what's best for you. I hope that the past few years haven't been too hard, and that the future will be a smooth ride. But life, as we know, isn't ever a smooth ride. There are lots of twists and turns, bumps and ditches. Sometimes we get lost and stuck, but if we hold strong then we'll find a way. I'm always here for you as your guide. Even if you are a lot older now, I will always be there to hold your hand. Love, Meg."

Xeal sniffled. "Aw! That was so cute!"

Amy smiled and picked up the card. It was a gift card to the Electronics District.

"Thank you, Meg! Oh thank you!" She gave Meg a hug. "And you, Xeal? Where's yours?"

"Um… well… I thought that cake was the gift…"

Amy frowned. Then she did the puppy dog face. "But… but… "

"Alright! Alright!" Xeal sighed. "I'll get you something, later. I promise."

"Okay…" Amy looked displeased.

"OKAY! I'll get you something expensive and fancy."

"Yay!" Amy lunged at Xeal and gave him a hug.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone was at the door.

"Just a minute!" Meg walked over to the door and opened it up. It was a package delivery man.

"I got a package here for… Amy." He spoke.

"Yeah. She's here," Meg answered.

"I need you to sign to receive the package, and to sign that you will accept this package knowing that it has no return address."

"No return address?"

"Yes. You can refuse the package, but the package will be destroyed. If you accept, you must sign that you accepted it fully knowing there was no return address."

"Just accept it!" Amy cried out.

Meg signed for the package and closed the door behind her. She brought in the packaged, wrapped in brown packaging paper, and placed it on the table.

Amy didn't hesitate and ripped off the packaging and stared at a pink box with a ribbon and tag on it. The tag read, "Happy Birthday, Amy."

"I bet it's one of the guys at the Electronics District. A secret admirer, maybe. Whee!" Amy cheered. She lifted open the lid to the box, and gasped. All of them gasped. Amy dropped the lid.

Inside the box, neatly folded, was a blue dress, a very distinct blue dress that all of them recognized (Xeal had seen pictures). It was Sei's old uniform when she was still on the team. The only exception to this dress is that it was no longer beautiful; it was torn and tattered and many pieces were loosely hanging. There were also a few burn marks here and there. Also, there were a few holes, where dry old blood still stained the area.

"Amy…" Xeal whispered.

Amy grabbed the dress and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her as tears flooded her eyes and trailed away.

Xeal looked at Meg, but only saw her still staring at the box.

"Meg?" He looked at the box.

Inside the box, a moment ago hidden away by the dress, lay alone and bare, two holsters. Still in fairly good condition with a few burn marks. How could Meg forget these? She still had the weapons which they carried.

Meg picked up the holsters and slowly walked to her room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Xeal was alone.

_Poor girls.__ I wonder what it's like to lose someone close, but yet to have their memories suddenly forced back upon you._

He stared at the empty box.

_What bastard did this? Who would do such a horrid thing?_

He picked up the lid and box, and prepared to put it away, when he noticed something. There was something stuck under the lid. It was a piece of paper. He pulled it off and saw that it was a flyer.

_A chess tournament?_

There was a chess tournament being held in Tokyo today. Winner receives one thousand dollars while second place receives five hundred dollars. Winner also has the chance to play against a cybot created by Eve. It is guaranteed to be a challenge. The cybot is guaranteed to win. If the challenger did manage to beat it, the challenger would receive an award and ten thousand dollars.

Eve was the new organization that replaced RAPT. After the explosion and destruction of its headquarters, the public rebelled and fought the confused and injured RAPT. RAPT was destroyed, and was replaced by Eve. Eve was a new organization supposedly brought forth by the people of the nation. Its mission was to create peace in the nation but only through the consent of the people. It was an organization of the people and by the people.

_Eve? What the hell do they have to do with a chess tournament? And what the hell does this flyer mean?_

Xeal scratched his head.

_I guess I'll go. Maybe I can find some clues. Also, maybe I can earn some cash while I'm at it too. It'd be great to buy something for Amy._

Xeal looked at the flyer once again.

_Shit! It starts in at noon. It's already eleven._

He placed the box away, placed the cake in the refrigerator, and cleaned up the table. He grabbed a notepad and wrote "Gone out. Food is in fridge. Call if need."

Xeal grabbed his walking stick, a black and slick., made of an unknown metal.

_I might need this._

He walked out of the trailer, closed and locked the door behind him, and made his way to the chess tournament.

"He's on the move…" a voice in the distance whispers into a headset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xeal walked into the building to see a table for registration and a small crowd heading into the seats. He walked over to the table and was greeted by one of men.

"Hello! Would you like to sign up for this tournament?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I will need your name please and your five dollar entry fee."

"Jo. Jo Jango," Xeal replied as he handed five dollars to the man. As Xeal was walking to the building, he read the flyer one more time and noticed that on the back "Jo Jango" was written on it.

"Thank you. Please head over to the waiting area. The tournament will begin shortly and you will be paired with your first opponent. Good luck."

As Xeal headed over to the waiting room, he looked around.

_Jo __Jango__… I'm glad Meg didn't see the flyer.__ I wonder who's waiting for me._

He got to the room and saw a group of men and women chatting amongst each other excitedly.

"I hope I win. The cybot looks fun."

"I just hope that when I beat that cybot that it won't get mad and crush my head. Hahaha."

"That grand and five thousand are mine!"

_A lot of people are excited about the __cybot__. Everyone here is overly confident. I wonder why I'm here. It's probably related to the __cybot_

The doors opened, and a woman walked in.

"Hello everyone! Please follow me to the arena. Everyone will be assigned a seat. Each couple will have one chess table. Once a player has been eliminated, an automated computer system will assign or queue you for the next player. Good luck!"

They all followed her to the arena and sat down at their assign seats. Xeal was paired with a middle aged man.

"A kid? You assigned me as a kid as the first one?" the man boasted. "I'm sorry that you won't get to see the other players, kid."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too," Xeal responded sounding sad.

The woman came on the speakers and spoke.

"You are attending the Chess Tournament headed by Eve. Please play your best and mostly, play for fun. Good luck to all. Please begin!"

The chess table activated. Holograms of the chess pieces appeared.

"Ah, sorry again kid. Turns out I'm white. Too bad you couldn't go first."

"Yeah…"

_**A few **__**seconds later…**_

"Checkmate," Xeal declared.

"What!?" the man cried out.

"I don't know. Guess I got lucky."

"You brat!" The man walked away steaming.

Xeal chuckled and shook his head.

_It's going to be a long day…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xeal breezed through the tournament quite easily, but he wasn't the only one. There was another man who was quite old. Though he didn't physically move fast, his mind did. Xeal and this man became the finalists.

The two shook hands.

"You wouldn't let an old man like me win would you? Out of pity?" the old man teased.

"Only because you are old," Xeal responded.

The two smiled and began playing.

After thirty minutes of playing, a winner was finally announced.

"Checkmate," declared the old man.

"I guess so," responded Xeal.

The two stood up, shook hands, and hugged each other.

"You shouldn't have let me won," the old man whispered into his ear.

"Five hundred is good enough," Xeal whispered back.

"We have a winner!" the lady exclaimed. The crowd applauded the two, and they went to receive their prize.

"In second place, we have Jo Jango, a very skilled and young player who is now receiving five hundred dollars." The crowd applauded and pictures were taken.

"And for the winner, we have Jun Tao, an old and wizened man who rose to the top today and will be receiving one thousand dollars." The crowd applauded again and more pictures were taken.

"And now, I would like to present the chess playing cybot brought to you by Eve!"

A door opened and two men wearing Eve uniforms walked out followed by a human-sized cybot. The old man was lead to a table and sat down as the cybot walked up to the table and stood on the opposite side.

"Begin!"

The holograms appeared. The old man had white; the cybot had black. Xeal stared on at the two opponents.

_A very odd sight.__A small old frail man against a massive steel machine._

The old man stared at the board, and formulated his plan. It was not until about five minutes later did he make his first move. He moved a pawn forward. The cybot was quiet. Another thirty seconds passed before it responded and moved.

Xeal gasped.

_It was over from the start._

In a matter of minutes, a computerized voice declared, "Checkmate."

The crowd applauded the cybot and the old man. The old man stood up and bowed.

"The future has so much potential," he spoke. "Potential energy can be quite explosive." He looked over at Xeal. "The youth has so much potential. The sudden release of potential will create an explosion. Whether the explosion is destructive or constructive, it all depends on how that energy is controlled." He looked back at the cybot. "In my youth, there was once peace and freedom. But now, with the governments all over the world trying to oppress the people and force them to think one way, I am displeased. As my last impact on the world, I send a message to all. Freedom comes at a price, but you must be willing to pay for it. With no freedom, you cannot live or think the way you want, so you might as well be good as dead. And so, I say… farewell."

The moment he finished his last words, there was an explosion where he stood. People screamed and panic and tried to run out. Smoke and chaos filled the room.

"Attention headquarters! We have a suicide bombing at the chess tournament! Please send medical help immediately!" Xeal heard the Eve men call out into their radio transceivers.

Xeal watched as the smoked cleared and people who were unfortunately nearby lay wounded and dead on the ground. Burnt marks and blood covered the area where the old man just moments ago stood.

_Damn__it! Why take away lives when trying to create a revolution in the world! Damn terrorists. Damn fanatics! I don't get it. Why must the foul stench of death be everywhere?_

Xeal ran over to the wounded and began to give them aid. It wouldn't be until sundown that the mess was cleared, and only him and a few Eve officers were there.

"Ah! Thanks for the help kid. You are a good person for helping out. I don't know if everyone who was hurt would be still alive if we only had our handful of men. We need more people like you in Eve," an Eve officer complimented.

"Ah… I have to finish medical school first," Xeal lied.

"Well, then, whenever you decide to join Eve, just mention my name. It's Johnny Shih. I'm sure I could pull a few strings and get you in quicker than going through the full process."

"All right, but I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"I want to play chess against the cybot that was here earlier today. If possibly, could I play against him now?"

"Sure thing kid." The officer called over to the Eve who earlier, led the cybot into the room. "This kid wants to play against your machine. I'm going to take the men back. You and the other one stay here with the cybot. Give him his five thousand if he wins." The officer laughed.

"Take care, kid." The officer and his men walked out of the building and headed back to headquarters.

Xeal walked over to one of the undamaged tables and sat down, while the cybot walked to the other side.

"What's the point in playing? You know you can't win. You lost to the old man," one of the men spoke.

"Wouldn't hurt to try. Anyway, I'm studying to be a neurologist and I would like to see how artificial intelligence works. All I know is that it merely is a machine with many algorithms that constantly checks the situation. It isn't true A.I. Computers don't have brains."

Xeal moved one of the pieces, and the cybot responded.

"On the contrary," the other man spoke, "computers don't, but new developing cybots do. It can think just as we humans can, but on a level far above our own. It doesn't have the weaknesses of humans either. It fails to have emotions, feelings, and fear."

It had been quite a few turns since the game began, yet Xeal and the cybot were still playing.

"What the hell? You're pretty good kid. You've lasted pretty long."

"I enjoy chess. I also have a question, what happens if the cybot loses or knows it can lose. Since it has no fear, wouldn't it be confused?"

"This cybot can't lose. If it loses, then it's a failed project. This chess tournament was a mere test run for the real thing. We're planning to use this system on the military cybots so that in true combat, it can outsmart the opponent. If it were to lose, it would most likely shutdown on itself."

"Ah… I see. So that's why Eve was a part of this tournament, but I have figured how this cybot learns. It watches chess games. You've fed it videos of many different chess tournaments, including the one of today. So you give it the knowledge and experience to play. It merely takes what it remembers and uses it in the situation. It merely predicts how the opponent would strike."

"Yes. You're a smart one. The old man earlier was easily defeated do to the fact that the cybot learned the style of his playing and merely created a counter strategy against the man's thinking."

"So, if that is true, how can it be that it's been nearly five minutes since this game has begun, and I still haven't lost?"

"Hm… that is weird…"

"I'll tell you why. It must mean that the style I am playing now is nothing what I am doing earlier. Also, the strategy and moves that I am making is something that the cybot has never seen, so therefore it knows no way to counter it."

"Impossible!"

"Possible. Checkmate."

The men stared at the board in utter shock.

"How can that be?"

The cybot began to wave its arms and slammed the table, breaking it into pieces. Xeal jumped back, clutching his walking stick.

One of the men walked over tried to calm it down. "Shut down! It's an order!"

"Order override. Cannot accept that Cybot Pawn 001 has lost. Not programmed to. Must gain victory."

"SHUT DOWN!" the man demanded.

The cybot turned to the man and grabbed his head with both its arms. The man screamed as his skull was crushed and blood gushed out.

"Shit!" the other man pulled out his pistol and began shooting at the cybot. The bullets merely bounced off its head, making deep dents, loosening a plate covering its internal system.

The cybot turned around and rammed its arm into the man's chest, driving it through the other side. A scream couldn't even escape his mouth. The cybot turned towards Xeal and began advancing towards him.

Xeal drew out his shikomizue (a cane sword type thing). He held his sheath in his left hand and his blade drawn in the other. Though the sheath and the handle were made of metal, it was of very light metal that made it extremely strong but light. The blade was made of something unknown, but could cut through steel like flesh.

_What a bad situation to be in! __Fighting a berserk __cybot_

The cybot charged and swung an arm at Xeal. He dodged and tried swinging at the cybot, but the machine reverse the arm and knocked Xeal back into the wall. He staggered back to his feet.

_Damn it. Even though I think I'm pretty tough, a steel machine could still pulverize me._

It charged again. Xeal jumped to the side, and thrust his sword into the side of the machine. It merely turned and punched him flying to the other side of the room.

Xeal struggled to get up, but the punch and knocked everything out of him. He was laying in the pool of blood, the blood of the man who had the arm stabbed into his chest.

_My ribs… I can't get up. I can't breathe. Shit. I should have trained against __cybots__ instead of humans…_

He looked at the cybot. Something was glowing from under its helm. His vision blurred; he couldn't make out what was glowing.

The wall exploded and gunshots were heard. The glowing disappeared, the cybot stopped moving. Just moments before Xeal nearly passed out, he felt someone grab his head, and turn it so his face was immersed in the blood. He tried to struggle, but it only hurt his ribs as he tried to do so.

_Who the hell is this? I'm going to get smothered in this blood. I can't breathe…_

Xeal took a big mouthful of the blood and swallowed it. He stopped moving, and the hand let go. It was quiet for a few moments. Nothing stirred

Suddenly, he bolted straight up, gasping for air as he sat there. Blood covered his face and clothes. His white teeth was dripping with blood.

He grabbed his sword and swung it at the person, just as the person raised the gun to his head. The blade was on the person's neck as the gun was aimed at his forehead.

It was a woman. She was wearing a full body black suit. Her face was covered and she wore goggles. She did not want her identity to be shown.

"Who are you?" Xeal demanded.

He looked around and saw the cybot, lifeless, laying on its side. A bloody brain was in its head.

The woman threw at his feet the identification cards of the two men that died there, and some computer chips from the cybot. She lowered her gun; in response, Xeal lowered his blade.

"You haven't answered my question! Who the hell are you? Why did you save me? Why are you giving me these? Why did you force me to drink blood? Why did it help? What do you know about me? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

She stared at him and began to walk off through the hole in the wall.

"The gift," she said. It was a voice Xeal did not recognize. She walked through the hole and disappeared.

Xeal stood there alone, confused.

He picked up the computer chips and cards and put them in his pocket. He sheathed his sword walked into the restroom of the building.

He stared at his bloody face. Blood was dripping all over. He turned on the sink and washed his face. He turned if off and stared at his face, not completely clean. He left the restroom and stealthily made his way back to the trailer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANSMISSION RECEIVED. OPENING TRANSMISSION.

"Sir, the cybot is dead, along with the two men. It is unconfirmed whether the civilian is still alive. Someone must have come and killed the cybot."

"Good. The test turned the wrong way, but worked out for the best. Now I know that the system works. It will do whatever it can to be the victor, whether it destroys its allies or not. It will win or die."

"Sir, what of the bodies?"

"Blame it on some random terrorists."

"Yes, sir."

"Whoever you are… you beat my system. Don't be dead yet, civilian. Don't be…"

TRANSMISSION ENDED.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xeal walked into the trailer.

"Xeal!" Amy exclaimed. She dropped her fork and ran over to Xeal.

"I'm alright. These are for you."

He handed Amy the identification cards along with the computer chips.

"Where did you get these?"

"Don't worry about it now. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… I got hungry so yeah…"

"How's Meg?"

"I don't know. She's still in her room. She hasn't left it."

Xeal walked over to the room and knocked on it.

"Meg, I need you to come out. I have extremely important news." He kept knocking. "Meg?"

No one responded.

"Meg! Open the door! If you don't I will break it down!"

Still no answer.

"Alright!"

Xeal took a few steps back and then kicked the door open.

"Meg, stop moping and—"

Xeal and Amy gasped. Meg was lying on her bed with an empty pill bottle in her hand. She seemed unresponsive.

"MEG!"

Xeal rushed over and shook her and checking her vitals.

"MEG! MEG! WAKE UP!" Xeal cried.

_Xeal__ Leave __me__ please… let me go back to my dreams…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah… very long chapter. Woo! Action! Mystery! What's up with Xeal? Who's the lifesaving woman? What's wrong with Meg? More to come!

Please review thanks!


	4. Analgesia

Hey! So I am currently out of town right now, but fear not, I will update! I wrote on the plane so all I needed was tot type it up and upload it.

Here you go! Please review!

Also, please pardon any errors. Since I'm not I home, I'm more of in a rush and I don't check my work very well. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Four: Analgesis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jo, why do you protect me?"

"You protected me, so it would make sense for me to protect you in return."

"Will we always protect each other?"

"That's the deal. Even in Hell, I will come back for you, Meg. Even if Lucifer steals you away, I will come down there and show him that even his beloved angel will kill him."

"Do you prommise that you will be with me forever?"

"Promise."

_Jo... you promised me... why did you leave?_

"I'll take you to Hell!"

BANG! BANG!

Jo wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve.

"Meg? Promse me something?"

"Yes?"

"Don't change... I was born an angel from Hell. Don't be like me."

"Aw, Jo! Don't say that! You are _my_ angel! There is nothing wrong with you."

"Meg, promise me. Please."

"Okay, Jo. I promise for you."

_Jo... I'm sorry. I made some bad choices. I've changed and I don't like it. Please come back Jo. Help me..._

"You are always getting yourself into trouble! We constantly have to worry about you!" Sei lectured.

"But... Jo always gets the job done at least. Even if she has to protect me, she still accomplishes what ever missions you give her."

"What if Jo is gone? Who will save you then? What if one day, when you got yourself into trouble, she doesn't manage to save you, and she loses her life? What then?"

"It's Jo! She doesn't fail!"

_I am sorry Sei. I should have listened. Please forgive me. Please come back. Amy misses you..._

"Shirley! We can't have her! She is just another mouth to feed. We can only look out for ourselves!"

Shirley shook her head. Her eyes full of determination cried out, "She's an angel!"

"So, you beat up anyone who gives us trouble right?" Meg asked. "We will grab the cash."

"Isn't this serious?"

"There store is all illegal copies of adult videos anyway. We're doing good taking away the money."

"Leave my friend alone!"

Meg fires the revolver at the beast.

"I'll take you to Hell!" Jo fires her Desert Eagles into the neck of the monster, beheading it and splattering blood everywhere.

"I wish you could remember your name..."

"It's okay. I remember now. It's Jo."

"We need some money to buy Shirley a present!"

"Meg, when is my birthday?"

"How would I know! You lost your memory..."

"I'm going to miss New York. I hope Japan is nice."

"Yeah... I hope there will be a lot of interesting prey there."

"Is that all you can think about? Fighting all the time?"

"Sorry, it seems I was born to fight, but I'm not just fighting for myself, but I'm also fighting for you Meg."

_Jo... you are always fighting for me. when abducted by a cybot or a giant crow, you are always there. When being attacked by a monster at an all girl school or being stuck on a runaway train, you are alwaysw there. I am sorry for causing you a lot of stress. It's all my fault. We didn't have to leave New York. We didn't have to join Sei's team. You didn't have to go off alone. Please, Jo! Forgive me... I love you..._

Meg grabbed a few pills and popped them ito her mouth.

_Please let my body go numb. Let myself fade away._

Tears streaked her face.

_I don't want this numbness to go away. I feel no warmth, no cold. The pain fades away, but it keeps coming back. I still feel pain and sorrow. I don't want this pain to keep lasting. I want to be free..._

Meg looked over at her dresser. On top of it laid the revolver, the same one that saved Jo. She walked over and grabbed it. She opened the chambers and placed one bullet in. She closed it back and spun it. She sat back on her bed and stared at the gun. She popped another pill and placed the gun to her forehead.

_'Click'_

Five left. She popped another pill into her mouth.

"I will always protect you, Meg..."

_'Click'_

Four left. She took another pill.

"I will take you to Hell... that is..."

_'Click'_

There left. There was only one pill left. She lifted up the bottle and poured the pill into her mouth.

Meg was laying on the beach next to Jo who was sleeping. They were free. They were no longer a part of the world. They were alone, together, free from worries. Meg gazed at Jo's elegant battleworn body.

"I love you..." Meg whispered as she bent over and kissed Jo.

_Please free me..._

She struggled to lift the gun to her head, but she found no strength to. Her vision blurred and she began to fade away from the world.

_So numb.._

She fell backwards onto her bed, dropping the weapon.

_Jo... save me from this pain. I am so alone. Please take me to Hell wtih you..._

"Meg!"

Someone was shaking her.

"MEG!"

She fell unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this chapter was fairly short, but it was okay... wasn't it? idk, review please! let me know you are reading and you want more! thanks a bunch


	5. 01100001 01101101 01111001

Hey! I have no idea how many of you out there actually read this, but for those who do, Thank you!

With this update, I am still out of town, but I am so dedicated to this fanfic that I will continue to write even when I am on vacation.

So many questions that have yet to be answered... Who is the mysterious person? What is Xeal's origin? Is Jo and Sei alive? What is this new organization, Eve? Will Meg be able to handle her upcoming obstacles? Can she survive? Can she move on, or will the desire of anaglesia be too much and her life will be controlled by the drug?

Oh btw, anaglesia means "without pain" if you haven't noticed.

Thanks for the support!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Five: 01100001 01101101 01111001

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy held her pink bear tighter as she stared at Sei's old uniform.

_Where are you, Sei?_

Flashes of Sei appeared in her mind.

"Amy, can you find Meg?"

"Amy, can you find the cybot?"

"Amy, can you trace the vehicle?"

"Amy, can you hack into the system?"

"Amy, can you get a satellite image of the location?"

_You have always depended on me for the missions. If it wasn't for me, most of our jobs wouldn't even have started. But in actually, it was I who depended on you. I always came crying when I needed you. You were my guide in life._

Amy picked up the uniform and held it close.

_But now you left me... you were once there to hold my hands, but now I must walk on my own. I can't depend on you anymore; I have become independent. But at least I am not alone. I still have Meg, and Xeal is cool. He's like an older brother I never had. Meg though... I hope she is alright. Even though she seems to act normal and carefree, she still seems distant from the rest of us. I hope she is fine._

Amy folded up the uniform and walked over to her dresser and placed the dress in it.

_Sei... come back if you can could you? We all need the support. Bring Jo too! I'm sure Meg would be ecstatic if Jo came back._

Amy's stomach growled.

_Uh... need... food..._

Amy closed her dresser and walked out of her room. No one was there. There was a note left behind. She walked over and read the note. Xeal had gone out and there were leftovers in the refrigerator.

_I wonder where Xeal's gone too..._

She looked over at Meg's door.

_Meg is probably in her room then..._

Amy opened the refrigerator and pulled out some leftovers. She brought it out to the table and sat down.

_Happy birthday to me..._

She began to eat in the silent room, with only the crunching of food in her mouth echoing the room.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Xeal walked in. He was covered in blood. His hair was stained red along with his shirt.

"Xeal!" Amy dropped her fork and ran over to him.

He tossed some cards and computer chips on the table.

"Where is Meg?"

"She's in her room."

Xeal walked over and tried to get it open. When that failed, he knocked it open. Both of them gasped. Meg was lying on her bed unresponsive.

Xeal ran over and tried to wake her up.

"MEG! MEG!" he cried out while shaking her.

"Damn it!" Xeal turned to Amy. His brown eyes showed both concern and anger. "Amy! You are going to have to drive this trailer to the hospital. Fast! I know you've only driven it a few times, but now you have to really try and I don't care if you are reckless or not, just get to the hospital now!"

Amy ran to the driver's seat and buckled herself in. She turned on the trailer and slammed on the gas, burning rubber and zooming off onto the road.

Xeal held Meg in his arms and shook her. He checked for her pulse.

_Still alive..._

He propped her up against the wall and walked over to her dresser. He pulled open the drawers and began throwing all of articles of clothing out.

"Damn it!" he yelled out in anger.

Under all clothing were pieces of paper, prescription forms. They all were prescribed to Meg for Oxycotin. It was signed by Xeal.

"You forged my damn signature!" He tore up the pieces of paper and walked into his room.

He opened his chest of medical supplies and began shuffling through it looking for something. He pulled out a bottle and walked back to Meg's room. He picked up Meg and carried her to the kitchen sink and propped her up against it. He took the bottle and poured some liquid into her mouth. He held her throating, making sure the liquid was ingested. He forced her head over the sink and held her head there. A few minutes later, Meg began trembling and vomited into the sink. She continued to vomit until there was nothing left to vomit. Xeal picked her up and carried her onto her bed and left here there.

Xeal walked into the bathroom and took of his shirt and threw it aside. He turned on the sink and washed his face and his hair. When he was done, he walked into his room and grabbed a new clean shirt.

_Meg! What did you do?_

Amy turned a sharp corner, rocking the trailer.

_Xeal! Please save her!_

She drove recklessly, barely missing other vehicles and making dangerous sharp turns, but she made it to the hospital. She screeched to a stop.

"Xeal!" she cried out.

Xeal was already on the move. He kicked the door open and ran out, carrying Meg into her arms. He ran into the emergency room.

"I NEED HELP NOW!" he cried out.

Some nurses ran over to him. "Sir, what's wrong? How serious is it?"

"Overdose on Oxycotin. I already induced vomiting. I'm a doctor myself. Get me help now!"

"Yes sir!"

They retrieved a stretcher, and Xeal placed Meg on it. The nurses pushed her away into another room where the ER doctors were to help her.

"Xeal!" Amy came running through the doors and stopped next to Xeal.

"She should be okay now. They will fix her up. The vomiting should have cleared most of the drug." Xeal placed his arms around Amy. "It will be alright."

"Xeal... what is going on?" Amy asked. "Meg has changed a lot. Sei's uniform. Jo's holsters. You were gone all day and came back with blood all over you."

I don't know about Meg and the gifts you received... but about me... I was investigating something on my own. I'll explain later, but could you do a favor for me? Remember those ID cards and computer chips I came in with? I need you to investigate those items. Found out who those guys are and for the computer chips, just get me info on it. Also, find out about the chess tournament and the man that committed a suicide bombing attack."

"Okay... but what about Meg?"

"I'll stay here and keep watch over her. Don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Amy gave Xeal a hug and walked off back to the trailer.

Xeal sat down in the waiting room and sighed.

Amy opened the door and grabbed the items that Xeal brought. The ID cards had blood all over it.

_Eve? What did Xeal have to do with these Eve men?_

She walked into her room and sat down. She turned on her computer and began researching on the two men and the mysterious computer chip.

After about an hour of researching, she found some information.

_Previously RAPT? These two men were part of RAPT before its collapse. Once it collapsed, they were unemployed until recruited by Eve._

Amy continued to search more.

_Strange. Eve has a lot of ex-RAPT men. Majority of them have low-ranking positions, but a few did hold higher positions. A majority of these higher ranking men have ended up dying in dangerous missions or accidents..._

She began to research the chess tournament and the suicide bomber.

_The chess tournament was a test by Eve to test the artificial intelligence of one of their cybots. The test was conducted to see how well the cybot could strategy and defeat an opponent. A similar system is planned to be implemented in cybots more designed for combat._

_Oh? There is a picture of Xeal winning second place. What? He registered under the name Jo Jango. I wonder why he would do that... especially that name..._

_The suicide bomber, Jun Tao, was previously part of RAPT. Before the collapse, he was a very high-ranking officer, but he resigned a few months before the collapse. Apparently, he had lost both his sons to RAPT missions. After his resignation, he joined anarchy groups preaching the injustice of RAPT and how it is controlling the way people thinking, act, and live. RAPT isn't keeping order for the citizens, but is keeping the citizens in order so that the government could have absolute power over its people. Even after the destruction of RAPT and the rise of Eve, he and other anarchist still claim that the citizens have not yet been freed, and that Eve is a RAPT under a different name so that the people would be satisfied and not question._

_"Eve and RAPT are the same!" he claimed. "We are still bound with shackles at our hands and feet. We are still merely fish trapped in a tank, blinded by the plastic plants and fake rocks. We are fed by the government, and we continue to do as they say. We must break away and swim free."_

Amy leaned back in her chair.

_Eve? RAPT? The same? Could it be?_

Amy decided not to ponder on it too long and continued to research on the computer chips.

_Another one of RAPT products? It is a computer chip that was contained in the newer models of RAPT's military cybots. With the collapse, many RAPT officials called for the destruction of the cybots and documents so that their secrets would not exposed to the world. Eve is probably salvaging the old RAPT parts and trying to figure out their secrets..._

Amy stood up and walked out of her room.

_I've got to tell Xeal all this, and Meg too when she wakes up._

She ran out of the trailer and back into the hospital. Xeal wasn't in the waiting room anymore.

_Meg must be alright. Xeal is probably inside her room protecting her... I wonder if..._

She ran to the counter and asked for Meg's room. After retrieving the room number, Meg ran to down the hall, around a few corners and to her room. She opened the door.

"Xeal! I..."

She stopped mid-sentence. Xeal was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were yellow, not brown like before. It was yellow and glowing. His sword was drawn. Xeal looked over at Amy.

"Watch Meg for me..." he spoke as he sheathed his sword and walked out.

Meg was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Amy sat down in a sofa chair and watched Meg.

_What's wrong with both of you guys? Meg? Xeal?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... I tried to develop Amy, but it's hard because she wasn't that much of a major character in the original series. x.X

So, we can now see that Amy has matured a lot, and she's coping with the lost of Sei and Jo a lot better than Meg.

Eve? RAPT? Xeal with scary looking yellow eyes? What's going on?!?! Who knows? (except me of course D)

So much lies ahead... BWAHAHAHA! I already have ideas for pairings and twists. bwahaha... I can't wait.

Please remember to review! Thanks!

Oh! btw, the title of this chapter is "amy" in binary code.


	6. Kurohyou

Another update... there is so much dead time here... people are working and since I'm out of town, I have no car to take myself to places. Oh well... I guess all I can do is write.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Six : Kurohyou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xeal sat and waited. He was both concerned and angered at Meg.

_Damn it! How could I not have noticed earlier! How could I not notice she was on drugs?_

He placed his head in his hands.

_Damn it..._

The woman that saved her life flashed in his mind.

_Who are you..._

He pictured her elegant body.

_Damn it!_

He waited for nearly half an hour before a doctor came out to meet him.

"Hello, I am Doctor West. She is doing fine. She is resting up in her room. She must have vomited a majority of the drug before she arrived here. I heard you are a doctor? Quite young..."

"Yes, doctor. I am a doctor," Xeal replied.

"You must be quite talented. Anyway, I need some information on the you and the patient."

"I want to see her first. Then I can give you information."

"Alright."

The doctor lead Xeal to Meg's room, and they stepped in.

Meg was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Xeal just stared at her.

"Okay. I need some information now."

"Alright..."

They walked out of the room and softly closed it behind them.

"Patients name?"

"Meg?"

"Any reason she is taking Oxycotin?"

"Depression..."

"Prescribed?"

"Stolen."

"You're name?"

"Xeal."

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I need to record who brought her in."

Xeal looked at him.

"As a doctor you should know this..."

"No, I am not a doctor. Just a close friend."

"Alright. I may come back and ask for more. You can go inside and watch over her if you would like." The doctor walked off.

Xeal opened the door and walked over to Meg's bed, softly closing the door behind him. He stood over her bed and stared at her.

_Meg... why didn't you tell me anything. I am your doctor..._

Xeal sat down at a sofa chair and watched Meg sleep. He just sat there and watched her. After awhile, he drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

Xeal was standing in a jungle. It was night and the moon was shining bright. He looked around.

Ahead of him, he saw a black panther in the distance. It was running away from him.

He ran after it, stumbling over the roots and the entangled jungle.

_Wait! Wait! Where are you leading me?_

He kept running. He grew exhausted and tired. It had seemed like a few hours ago that he saw the panther, yet he continued to run after it and finding nothing different. It never seemed to end. He could find nothing.

Suddenly, he came to a big opening. It looked like a swamp. Dead bodies were everywhere, floating, on the side, and in the center a big mound piled on top of one another. The black panther was perched on top of it. It's yellow eyes staring down at Xeal. The moon shone brightly on the water, the crimson blood.

"Who are you?" he asked the panther. It just continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the panther and threw it on its back. The person pulled out a dagger and tried to stab the panther. It dodged and lunged at the persons neck. He gave out silent death cry as the panther drank the life out of the man. The panther lifted its head and stared at Xeal.

Out of nowhere, a man tackled Xeal into the swamp of blood. Xeal struggled but the man had his hands gripped around Xeal's neck. They were sinking in the blood. He would drown in the pool of blood if he could not get this man off of him.

_Kill..._

Xeal swung his hand to the man's neck and began clawing at it.

_Kill..._

His clawing created gaping wounds in the man's neck, but he would not loosen his grip on Xeal.

_KILL!_

Xeal broke free of the grip and lunged at the man's neck with his own mouth. Xeal bit into the flesh and drank the blood that flowed out. He drank the man's blood along with the blood he was swimming in. His eyes flared up and was a bright yellow, just like the panther's. He loosened his grip and let the body float away. His vision blurred. He was still sinking.

_Help..._

A hand grabbed onto him. He could barely make out the figure of a woman, a woman with silver hair and red eyes. He was pulled to the surface and he the roar of a panther.

Xeal woke up, standing up straight, and swung his sword. It stopped short of the woman's throat.

Xeal's eyes were yellow, and the woman that had saved his life was standing in front of him still in her suit. Xeal was breathing rapidly. He lowered his sword.

"Who are you?"

She turned around and walked over to Meg.

"Why don't you ask yourself the same question?" she responded.

"What do you know about me?"

The woman bent over and kissed Meg on the lips. Xeal just stared. She slowly stood straight up again and turned towards him.

"Do you love her?"

_Why the hell does everything think I love her?_

"No. She is just a friend. I don't care much for love. There is too much things I have to do before I can love."

She just stared at him.

"So you have no feelings for her?"

"No."

She turned and looked at Meg.

"Another time then..."

She jumped up into the ceiling, pushing aside a panel, and replaced it.

The door opened and Amy walked in.

"Xeal! I..."

"Watch Meg," Xeal commanded as he sheathed his sword and left the room, his eyes fading back to the common brown.

He walked back to the front of the hospital to go back to the trailer, but when he go there, he saw the Eve officer from earlier, Johnny Shih.

"Ah! Xeal! There you are!" He came over and shook Xeal's hand.

"Xeal? How did you.."

"Ah! I had to research you up! I had my assistant dig up facts on you because you are an interest to me. And you lied earlier! Your name and your occupation! You are no medical student. You are a graduated and specialized neurologist!"

Xeal just stared at him. "Why are you here?"

"To pay your medical bills. My assistant manage to track you here after your name was place in the hospital's database. I am deeply sorry for your friend. My deepest concerns. I hope she becomes perfectly normal again."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want you in Eve. You are skilled and talented. You are gifted! You did beat one of our cybots. I am also surprised you escaped without a scratch! Luck must be on your side. Also, I heard you are on a search of your origins?"

Xeal stared at him in disbelief.

"With Eve, you can gain access to nearly any database in the world. We will help you find your origins, as long as you help us..."

_My origins..._

"I will consider it."

"Of course! You can't make a decision now. Take your time, please. We are not forcing you. When ever you are ready, just contact me." Johhny handed Xeal his card. "Farewell!" Johnny walked out through the doors.

Xeal put the card away and walked back to the trailer and went inside. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. he took off his clothes and stepped in. All the blood that he didn't wash off earlier slid down his skin and down the drain.

_Eve..._

He thought about the woman.

_"Do you love her?"_

"No I'm not..." he spoke to himself. "Not Meg... but I think I am to you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH WHAT THE HELLZ? XEAL? MYSTERIOUS GIRL?

Xeal had some weird dreams. Mystery girl kissed Meg. Eve wants Xeal. Xeal wants mystery girl.

WHO IS THIS GIRL?

I know, but you all don't. I'm sure everyone is guessing and maybe some of you can guess it, but who knows...

The mystery person will be revealed in the near future... keep an eye out...

Title means "black panther."

Please review.

Btw.. short chapter.. sorry 


	7. Not What It Seems

Hey! Another chapter! Woo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analgesia: Without Pain

Chapter Seven: Not What It Seems

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shit!_

Meg dove to the side as some shurikens fly over her head. She ran through the forest and hides herself behind a tree. She raised her dagger.

_I wish I had my Eagles..._

Suddenly, the blade of a sword pierced the tree and barely missed her face.

"Stop hiding!" a voice cried out.

She scrambles away from the tree and turns around. Xeal stood behind the tree she was just sitting at.

"Come on! Come after me!"

_It had been a week since I was in the hospital..._

_Things seemed to turn back to normal. For a few hours after being released the next morning, Xeal and Amy were pretty concerned, but they quickly turned into their normal selves, although, I worry about Xeal._

Meg stood up and held her dagger. She stared at Xeal with determined eyes. She ran forward and charged at Xeal with her dagger. She faked to the right, but quickly stepped to the left then slid below Xeal, thrusting her dagger upwards.

Xeal merely took a sidestep and jabbed her with the metal sheath.

"Think! Strategize! Stop charging blindly and using tactics that a mere child can do!" Xeal cried out.

_I think he's angry at me. He's been training me hard, forcing me to constantly work my hardest. He never goes easy on me. He just hits as if he was fighting me for real._

Meg grabbed her chest; the wind had been knocked out of her. She struggled to get up. Xeal walked away disgusted.

"If Jo were here, you wouldn't be fighting. You would still be the damsel in distress. She'd be the one fighting me. She'd be fighting for you."

Meg stared at him in anger.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Jo like you know her!"

"What do you fight for?" Xeal asked.

"What?"

"Jo fought for you. She gave everything she had for you, even her life! Every time she fought, do you think it was for herself? She fought for you!"

"Shut up!"

"What do you fight for? You have nothing to drive you forward. You have no spirit! You are broken. How could you ever become stronger and better if you continue to fight for nothing?"

"I fight for Jo!"

"Oh really? Do you fight for Jo because it was your fault she died?"

Meg became enraged.

"Shut up!"

"She died because you could do nothing, so she was always the one to save the day? To save your life, Sei's life, Amy's life, herself? She's dead now!"

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Meg screamed and charged at Xeal.

He kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, and then he swiped her legs from under her, letting her fall on her back. Meg groaned.

"If it wasn't your fault, then why do you still continue to blame yourself? Why do you continue to detest and hate yourself? Why do you still feel the guilt?"

Xeal began to walk off before Meg spoke again.

"Have you ever felt love Xeal?" she asked in a coarse voice.

He stopped for a few seconds, but continued to walk again. Meg lay alone in the forest.

The words of Xeal echoed in Meg's mind.

_'Why do you still blame yourself?_'

Meg sat up and groaned. She began to cry.

_You are so mean Xeal. I know you are trying to help me, but why must you be so harsh. Have you ever felt the love of someone? I did. Have you ever felt the lost of a loved one? I did._

She wrapped her arms around herself.

_It hurts..._

_------_

Meg walked into the trailer.

"Think fast!"

Xeal tossed her an ice pack. She caught it and placed it on her chest. Xeal smiled and sat down at the table, opening a can of soda.

"Sit down."

Meg sat down slowly.

"I'm sorry about today. Didn't mean to bring out some emotions," Xeal apologized.

Meg just stared at the table.

"But I don't regret it. You need to get over her." Meg continued to stare at the table.

"Your spirit is shattered and is having difficulty rebuilding itself. You are not letting it. Jo's spirit was amazing. I know you agree. Her willpower never wavered and she lived happily. Look at yourself. Your life is like hell. Your in a deep hole that you can't get yourself out of."

Meg stood up and walked off to her room, not saying a word. Xeal sighed. He looked at the clock.

_It's almost time for dinner. I better start cooking..._

------

The team was sitting at the table eating happily. Meg, Xeal, and Amy were all smiling. Nothing from earlier that day seemed to affect Meg or Xeal.

"Your food is so good!" Amy cried out.

Xeal laughed. "You have been saying that everyday since I came here."

"Aw! It's true, Xeal!" Meg complimented.

Meg's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Xeal and Amy watched.

"Alright! We accept!" She hang up.

"Urgent bounty mission! Big rewards! One hundred grand!"

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

Xeal nodded.

"We are to investigate an old warehouse. There is a trade going on there. We are to obtain the goods!"

Xeal went to the front of the trailer and began to drive. Amy went into her room and began obtaining satellite images of the location. Meg went into her room and suited up.

After awhile, they arrived. Xeal parked the trailer about a few blocks away from the warehouse. Meg put on her headset.

Xeal walked over to Meg.

"Good luck. We'll monitor you from Amy's computer. It's just like normal."

"Alright!" Meg drew her guns and walked out of the trailer. Xeal walked into Amy's room.

------

Meg peered down the dark alleyway. She quietly made her way down towards to warehouse. When she got there, there were a lot of black tinted cars sitting outside the warehouse. The engines were still running. Someone must be waiting inside of them. Meg made her way around it, and entered the warehouse.

"I'm inside," she whispered to her headset.

No response.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Damn... batteries must be dead..."

She continued to make her way though the warehouse looking for the trade. She came into a wide open room. No one was there. She stayed close to the wall and began to make her way to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, she heard a loud explosion, and the lights of a car turned on and beamed them at Meg.

------

"What the hell?" Xeal cried out.

The Meg's GPS signal on Amy's computer turned off.

"That's impossible. Meg must have forgotten to charge her phone. Meg? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Her headset must have died too!"

Xeal frowned.

"Something isn't right... wait! What is that?" Xeal pointed to a car about a block away from where the trailer was parked.

"Odd. That wasn't there earlier..."

Xeal gasped.

"Damn it! It's a trap!"

------

"Sir, we are ready. Do we commence operation?" A man spoke on his radio.

"Begin."

The man on the radio looked over at the trailer a block away. He pressed a button.

The trailer exploded, sending pieces of it flying in all directions. Fire and smoke filled the area. Nothing could have survived.

------

Meg raised her hand to block off the bright light.

"Meg!" a voice cried out.

She raised her guns and aimed it at the lights. She couldn't see anything.

"I suggest you lower that. I have quite a lot of men pointing their rifles at you."

Meg frowned. She lowered her guns and dropped them to the floor. Two men came out and grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees. A man with a hideous scar came from the light.

"Who are you?" Meg asked.

"Who are we? Who are _we_?" The man laughed.

"Of course you don't know us! We here are all the same. We came from the same place. We all want to kill you and your team. It is your fault that we are in this hell hole."

He grabbed Meg's faced and lifted it up to his own.

"Such a pretty girl. My men and I might want to maybe enjoy your pitiful presence before killing you."

Meg spit in his face. The man slapped her.

"You bitch! We are RAPT!"

Meg looked at him.

"It is because of you and your team that we are like this! You destroyed us! Your leader and the demon destroyed our headquarters and RAPT collapse! Now the world hates us! We were replaced by Eve, and we are left unemployed, with our spirit of RAPT in pieces."

_RAPT fanatics..._

"Eve... I hate Eve. They were an underground organization we never wanted to associate with. They offered us aid, but we refused. Eve is full of undeserving ungrateful bastards! At the collapse, we virtually had to wipe our information and our secrets so Eve would not obtain them!"

He screamed.

"Now we live in the shadows of Eve, as Eve had lived in our shadow."

He placed a pistol against her head.

"It was all your damn fault! Remember that explosion you heard earlier? That trailer trash of yours is now gone and whatever that was in it!"

Meg gasped.

_Xeal! Amy!_

She lurched her head forward and bit the man's hand. He screamed and took his other hand and hit her head.

"Bitch! I think I will kill you now! Those breasts are nice but it will be nicer with a gaping hole in your head."

He placed the gun against her head.

"Die bitch..."

_'Bang'_

------

Xeal grabbed Amy and his sword and lifted up the table. There was a hidden door on the floor. He lifted it up and dropped Amy in and he followed suit.

They were under the trailer. Right next to him was a manhole leading into the sewage system. He lifted it up.

"Amy! Go now!" he commanded.

Amy nodded and began to climb down the ladder into the pitch back depths. Xeal followed and closed the cover.

The moment they reached the bottom, they heard a loud explosion from above.

"It's a good thing we don't keep Jango in the trailer anymore..." Amy spoke in relief.

"Amy, you stay here. I will be back. I'm going to get Meg. If we're not back in hour, run and find somewhere safe."

"Xeal!" Amy cried.

"I will try my hardest to come back, but I can't promise you."

He ran off with his sword down the dark sewer.

"XEAL!"

Xeal ran to another nearby ladder and began climbing up to the manhole. At the top, he forced it open.

It was raining. He climbed out and began to run towards the warehouse, his feet splashing in the puddles and the beads of rain falling on his body and clothes.

_Meg! Please be alright! I'm coming!_

He was almost there. He drew his blade out of its sheath and prepared to charge in. A bullet pierced his chest and he fell to the ground. He dropped his sword and laid on his side groaning.

A man from the shadows walked out with a rifle.

"Just like taking candy from a baby," the man spoke as he walked over to Xeal.

_Damn it!_

Xeal gasped for air.

_Damn it!_

Every breath he took it filled his lungs with blood and it was extremely painful. Blood was pouring out. He could taste his own blood in his mouth.

_Damn it!_

The man placed the rifle next to Xeal's head.

"Adios..."

_'Bang'_

The man fell over as the bullet left his skull and out. The woman was standing over him. Xeal looked up and stared at her blood red eyes.

"You are always getting into trouble..." she spoke.

She bent down and leaned close to him.

"Do you love Meg?" she asked.

"No..." he replied in pain.

"Do you love anyone?"

"...Y-yes..."

She placed her lips on his and kissed him. Xeal kissed her back with all the energy he could use.

The woman lifted her lips away and grabbed Xeal's sword. She placed it along her neck and created a small cut. She leaned back in and placed her neck on Xeal's lips.

Xeal held her close. The rain fell, but it was quiet. Xeal faded from the world. He held her closer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooo!?! Xeal? Mystery girl? Meg? Amy? Trapped? RAPT? Eve?! Oh noes?!?

Will everyone be okay?!

Next chapter!

(btw... sorry if you don't like this much... the whole mystery girl and Xeal thing)

Please review!


End file.
